infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WRT54GS v2.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WRT54GS v2.0 __TOC__ NOTE: Resetting to factory defaults via reset button or mtd erase nvram is not safe on this unit until the cfe is rerlaced NOTE: Runs best with VINT firmware. NOTE: Requires K2.4, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = CGN3 FCC ID = Q87-WT54GV22 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4712 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 200MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM5325EKQM Port-based vlan = Yes 802.1q vlan = Yes Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = off (CFE needs to be replaced) bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = 2 JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = Yes Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM2050 WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = RP-TNC Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 7 Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *(SOLVED) WRT54GS resetting NVRAM bricks router... *WRT54GS v1.0 & WRT54G v2.0 MMC/SD MOD In Russian ? *WRT54GS v2.0 (CGN3) GPIO Points Flashing #Read the peacock announcement found here: http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 #Do a HARD reset on the router according to note 1 of the peacock announcement (30/30/30) #Set a static IP on your computer to 192.168.1.7. Subnet mask should be 255.255.255.0. #Connect the lan cable from your computer to a LAN port of your router. Make sure your router is plugged in. Nothing should be connected to your computer or the router except the lan cable between them. Turn your firewall and any wireless computer connections OFF. #Power cycle the router (uplug the power from the router for 30 seconds and then plug it back in) #Open your browser to 192.168.1.1 by putting that in the browser address window of your browser. You should open the linksys webgui and NOT a page that says Management Mode. If you see management mode, power cycle the router again. #Leave the username blank and enter "admin" as the password #Go to administration and firmware upgrade #Navigate to the folder that you are using, and select dd-wrt.v24_mini_wrt54gs.bin #Hit upgrade #When you get a message that the upgrade is successful, wait FIVE FULL minutes before continuing. #If you don't get success, repeat from steps 6 up to this one. If you still don't get success, clear your browser cache. Try using a different browser as well, to navigate to 192.168.1.1. #When you can access the dd-wrt webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, power cycle the router. #When you can again access the dd-wrt webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, do another HARD reset on the router. #At this point you can choose to put a different build on, depending on what you needs are. #Reset your computer ethernet connection to auto IP and auto DNS #Check for recommended builds here Upgrading Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info *VLAN Support Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures See Linksys WRT54G v2.2 FCC Pictures Notes Other Notes added 3/23/08 by Bugman916 Just installed dd-wrt on my WRT54GS v2.0 router. I started with RC 6.2 dd-wrt.v24_mini_wrt54gs through the Linksys interface. Then I used the new dd-wrt mini interface to install RC6.2 dd-wrt.v24_std_generic. Everything seems "ok", I had no problems getting firmware installed. reminder Default login/pw .. root/admin I had no trouble installing dd-wrt.v24_std_generic.bin onto my v2 WRT54GS. I didn't need to install mini first, didn't need to play with FTP, just installed it via the firmware update page. It worked without using the reset button. Jax184 07:42, 15 June 2008 (CEST) added 7/18/08 by koolkat Does NOT need VxWorks killer to install due to the fact that factory firmware is linux based. Installed VINTage Mega firmware after installing VINTage standard, had no problems at all. "added 10/05/08 by mikeandmonika" Installed DD-WRT v24-sp1 (07/26/08) mega-special (upgraded from HyperWRT through GUI). Upgrade took approximately 20 minutes to complete, but all is well and working great. added 12/20/08 by Corehop Successfully installed dd-wrt.v24-9517_VINT_std.bin from factory linksys web GUI. Then tried upgrading to dd-wrt.v24-9517_VINT_mega.bin using the DDWRT web GUI, but when the router reset, it would not respond to pings and I had to short pins 15 and 16 on the flash chip and TFTP the Linksys firmware. Comment galengish at 10:34 (EST) on 06 Jan 2009: I flashed a Linksys WRT54GS v2 router last night from original firmware to DD_WRT v24 (05/20/2008) std in one shot. This was performed via Internet Explorer and the Web GUI via Ethernet cable. The flash was successful on the first try and it is now successfully working as a client-bridge with another WRT54GS v7 running original Linksys firmware. Comment Milkman at 8:47 (CST) on 26 Mar 2009: I just installed v24-sp1 mega from the Linksys firmware and it seems to have installed without a hitch, although I haven't had a chance to play around much yet. It is indicating "Error" on the title bar in my browser, but this may be associated with the lack of WAN connectivity for the router at this point. Will update should I find any significant errors/problems. (I hope I get the formatting correct here, please bear with me as I am new to wiki submissions) Updated 10 Apr 2009: OK, backing up to v24 doesn't cause the "error" reporting on the browser (like in Электронный документооборот, seems to be something with the SP1 release. Haven't checked change logs, but seems very happy with v24 mega. comment rushessays.com still trying to install added 3/22/2010 by geohey I followed the flash instructions for WRT54GS v1.0 with no problems at all. Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me!